Diamonds
by r4venheart
Summary: When Kurt has moved back to Boston into his home church, a new mutant arrives there with a strange escort. New mutant makes Kurt's thoughts return to Xavier's school and to a certain white-haired mutant again.
1. Cats

_Okay, here comes my first fanfic! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I thought that this story takes place right after X2. I'm going to write this story more when I have time and inspiration.. I promise that other mutants will be there too. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry if there's a lot of misspelling and things like that, I've done my best but because english is not my first language it can't be perfect.. :) _

_And then I'd like to explain why I decided to use a character that wasn't in the movies.. Well, I had never seen X-Men movies before, and when I watched X2 for the first time I thought that a strange thing has happened.. I had written a short story about "Cats" a long time ago, and accidentally I had created a character that was a fierce fighter and had claws.. Just like Deathstrike in the movie. And when I thought that I wanted to write a story about Kurt who is my favorite mutant I thought that I could as well use the character I had created, because I wanted to use her somehow. :D And here's the result. Enjoy!_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_**"Throw her in!" "You fucking animal!" "I hope you truly are in pain!"**_

Kurt woke up. He had been sleeping for hours already after saying his prayers this night. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, all he knew was that a group of people had just got inside the church that Kurt was calling his home. He quickly stood up, and transported himself high above all those people. _"Gehen Sie aus!" _Kurt shouted, his voice echoing around the old church. He saw the people below him froze, and he heard them start talking quietly. _"Now quickly, throw her there!" _Kurt tried to see what was going on. _"Shhh! We must get out now!"_ Kurt heard how something.. or more likely someone was being thrown on the ground. First there was a sound which Kurt thought was some metal hitting the floor, then obviously a human body that hit the ground. _"I'm sure she'll never leave this place, the ghost surely takes care of that." _Now Kurt really wanted those people to leave. He was slightly amused about the fact that people really thought he was a ghost, but he didn't have time to laugh to that now. He was worried about that someone who was lying at the floor right now. **"Scher dich hinaus!"**Kurt shouted, now louder than before. This time people left the church quickly, and Kurt heard how someone gave one final punch to that poor thing. When Kurt heard how the door leading outside was being shut, he transported himself down to see what had been going on.

A shuttered look appeared on Kurt's face when he realized what those people had done. A woman was lying on the floor quite close to him, and she wasn't moving. Kurt wasn't sure whether she was breathing or not. He took a couple of steps closer to her. "Fräulein?" Kurt asked quietly, not really realizing that this young lady probably didn't understand german. While taking few steps forward again, Kurt tried to see any signs that would show that woman was alive. And soon this strange lady showed that she was still in this world. The woman seemed to gather all the strength that still was in her, and she raised her head. She tried to put her weight to her hands, but failed and crushed back down again. "Kill me" the woman said turning her head so that she was able to see Kurt. Her voice was weak and shivering.

Kurt just stood there looking at the young lady. Woman had long, black hair that at the moment was messy and bloody. She had blue eyes that looked like diamonds, and Kurt saw absolutely now emotion in them. She had only a cold, blank expression on her face, as if she didn't really care what was going to happen to her. Then Kurt's eyes noticed woman's hands. She had long claws, that reminded him about Wolverine. It looked like she hadn't had strength to morph her claws away. In her other hand, her claws seemed to be in their full length. Kurt noticed some blood on them. But in her other hand, she had been able to pull some of the claws away. Kurt was sure that she would have been a fierce creature if only she had been alright and not so.. beaten.

Black-haired woman stared Kurt, and when Kurt didn't say anything to her she repeated her request. _"Kill me" _she whispered. Woman tried to raise herself up a bit again, but she couldn't. She just moaned quietly when moving made her pain even worse. "Nein, Fräulein", Kurt said and kneeled down next to the woman. "I vill not do zat" he said, now obviously remembering that he should probably talk english. Woman didn't answer, she just stared Kurt and tried to take some deep breaths. Kurt was sure that her lungs weren't working properly, he heard a bad wheezing noise when the woman breathed. He wasn't sure how much he would be able to help this mutant lady, but he had decided to try. Woman looked so miserable at the moment that Kurt couldn't do anything else than pity her. "I vill help you, Fräulein" Kurt said softly. He really wished that he could do that. Right after Kurt had promised to help the woman, a small laughter burst out of her mouth. After the laughter she groaned again, but was still smiling. Her eyes were full of anger. _"Fuck.. you" _shemanaged to say to Kurt. Kurt didn't understand what he had done wrong and why this woman talked to him like that. Kurt just stared the lady eyes full of amazement, then after a short quiet moment his expression turned from amazed to determined. He carefully tied his arms around the woman and lifted her up. Woman wasn't able to fight against Kurt's attention to carry her somewhere, so she just gave up and closed her eyes. The pain was beginning to be too much for her.

Kurt carried the woman to his so called bedroom, where some candles brightened up the room. He placed her carefully down to an old, broken mattress. After he had done that there was a quiet moment when there was no other noise than woman's wheezing breathing. Kurt started to feel more and more uneasy all the time, and he tried desperately figure out something to say. "Was ist your name?" he finally asked. Black haired woman turned her head a bit and stared Kurt's amber eyes. "You can just call me Cats", she said sounding like she actually didn't even want to talk to Kurt. "But zat is not your real name", Kurt said to her. "Of course it's not" Cats said to Kurt and her blue eyes seemed to flash slightly. Kurt turned his eyes away from Cats'. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" he said, and after that he turned completely away from her. "I'll just.. I'll need some'sing.. I'll be back soon" he mumbled, and then he disappeared. Cats closed her eyes now that she was left alone.

It didn't take long before Kurt came back, now carrying a small bag. Cats opened her eyes when Kurt appeared in front of her. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked looking truly apologizing. "I wasn't sleeping" Cats said to him. She was tired, but couldn't have slept because of the pain. The look on her face told Kurt that she had been hoping that he wouldn't return. "I.. I went to.. I got some zhings for you" Kurt said feeling himself very uneasy when Cats was staring him. "Right" Cats answered shortly turning her eyes away from Kurt. Kurt walked next to Cats, and opened his bag. "Painkillerz" he said and took some bottles out of he bag. Cats turned towards the painkillers, and without even looking more closely what pills they were, she opened one bottle and threw quite many pills to her mouth. She swallowed them, then looked away again. Kurt looked at Cats and looked like he was going to say something, but didn't say anything after all. Cats noticed this look on his face. "Well _thanks_. Could you leave me alone now?" she said to Kurt and closed her eyes. But Kurt wasn't ready yet. "Nein.. Sorry, I'd like to see vhat I could do to yer vounds" he said and took some bandages out from the bag. Cats just sighed. "Whatever" she said without even opening her eyes.

Kurt ignored the fact that Cats didn't sound like she wanted Kurt to help her. He just kneeled down next to her and tried to figure out what was the best thing to do. He decided that he should at least clean up Cats' wounds, and with that thought he disappeared for a while. When he came back this time with a bucket of water, he noticed that Cats' seemed to be more relaxed than before. She didn't open her eyes now, and when Kurt looked at her more closely he noticed that she was sleeping. Painkillers seemed to have worked. Kurt was relieved, because now he was able to tend to her wounds without feeling uncomfortable. He took a piece of bandage and put it into the water bucket so that it got wet. Kurt hesitated for a moment before he touched Cats, because he had a feeling that he was almost committing a sin. Cats clothes showed her body slightly too much. She had a tight, short top that barely covered her breasts. But at least she had pants that weren't that bad. She had brown, long pants (or at least Kurt thought they were brown, he wasn't sure though, because the pants were covered with blood and dirt) that were quite baggy. But Kurt decided to forget those thoughts, because he had more important things to do right now. Then Kurt started to clean away the blood from Cats' body.

It wasn't easy to wipe off all the blood. It took a while before Kurt was able to see the actual wounds. Some of them seemed to be very deep, those people had surely used some weapons when they had beaten Cats. Most of the wounds were still bleeding, and Kurt tried really hard to bandage the worst ones. When Kurt finally was ready, he looked at Cats as if he was trying to see how well he had done the job. Well, not too well, but she looked a lot better than before. And now that all the blood was gone, Kurt was able to see two tattoos that Cats had burned into her skin. The tattoos were on the both sides of her neck, and without even realizing Kurt touched some of his tattoos when he noticed them. "'Vrath'.." Kurt mumbled and touched gently a tattoo that was on the left side of Cats' neck. "..and 'rage'" he added looking at the other tattoo on the right. "Why are you so angry.." Kurt asked quietly and slid his finger across the 'rage'-tattoo. Then he suddenly sighed loudly and quickly stopped touching Cats. Kurt just remembered something. One specific moment came to his mind again. _"Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so angry" _"Storm.." Kurt sighed, and quickly took some distance to Cats. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Kurt had tried to forget that white-haired woman. but now it all came back to his mind again, and Kurt suddenly noticed that he really missed her. But he couldn't go back to her. He wasn't even sure what she thought about him. Maybe she didn't miss him at all, who knew. Kurt had decided that it was best if he left Xavier's school, because he had started to feel that her feelings towards Storm were so wrong, and he had thought that he wasn't allowed to feel that way. But now he didn't know whether it had been a good idea or not. Maybe if he had stayed there, he might be with Storm, they could be lovers and.. "Stop, you fool" Kurt said to himself and closed his eyes. "Of course not, of course not.. Forget it.." he mumbled. Kurt opened his eyes for a moment again and looked at Cats. She was still sleeping. Kurt sighed slightly, closed his eyes again and soon he was sleeping too. But that night his dreams were mostly nightmares.


	2. The help arrives

When Kurt woke up in the morning he felt that he hadn't really slept at all. At first he didn't even remember that he wasn't alone in the church, and he decided that he would sleep a little longer. But then he heard a sound that reminded him about the events of the night. Cats coughed. Kurt quickly stood up and took some steps closer to Cats. The woman looked quite miserable. She was shaking and sweaty. It was obvious that she had a bad fever. Kurt was sure that he hadn't been able to clean up her wounds well enough, and that's why Cats seemed to be so badly ill now. "Guten Morning" Kurt said quite quietly wondering whether Cats was awake or not. Cats opened her eyes. Her eyes were tired, and Kurt didn't think she had slept too well at night either. "Mornin'" Cats said. Her voice was weak and shivering. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked even though he already knew the answer. Cats tried to show a sarcastic smile but didn't quite manage to do it. "Well what do you think?" she asked. Kurt looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say or what to do. This woman was obviously going to die if he didn't figure out how to get her the treatment she needed, and he couldn't do that in his church. Only two options came to his mind. He could either let her die or... "Could I.. could I have some water?" Cats asked interrupting Kurt's thoughts. Kurt looked back to Cats again, and he was actually a bit amazed that she had really quite politely asked something. "Of course" Kurt said and quickly went to get a glass of water to Cats.

When Kurt came back, Cats tried to get up but she was too weak to do that. She didn't even manage to sit up, she just crushed back down when she tried to do that. "It's alright" Kurt said. "Let me help" he added, and sat next to her. Kurt raised the woman up with his arm, and helped her drink the water. When the glass was empty, Kurt placed it on the ground and started to help Cats back down again. "What's your name?" Cats asked when Kurt had let go of her. "Kurt Wagner" Kurt answered, thinking that this name was enough now. Now he didn't think that he should tell about her circus name, "The Incredible Nightcrawler." "Well, Kurt.. I think I must say thank you for trying to save me" she said looking Kurt straight into his eyes. "But I'm dying and I think you know that too" she added still staring at Kurt. Kurt was in trouble with finding the words at the moment, too many thoughts were flying around in his head. But he had already made up a decision, even though he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not. "I.. Ich.. I zhink I can help you.. Ich.. Ich habe.. I have some friends who can help you" he finally managed to say. "No.. Trust me, it's best if I just die.." Cats said and was still going to say something, but Kurt didn't let her speak any more. "Nein! I won't let you die" he said looking determined. And right after saying this he disappeared. Cats sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like fighting about this thing now. Actually, she didn't feel like fighting about anything right now. Cats just hoped that she would die, she was feeling so ill.

Kurt sat up near the roof and he had some kind of a x-shaped phone in his hand. He felt that his heart was bouncing so heart that it might soon fly out of his chest. Kurt wasn't sure why he was so nervous, and he was beginning to think that maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all. But before that feeling became any stronger, he just pushed one button on the phone and placed it on his ear. Then he waited. No one answered. He was just about to put the phone away when he suddenly heard someone talking. "Kurt? Is that you?" a woman's voice asked. It was Storm. Kurt had for some reason wished that someone else would answer, but now there he was listening how Storm was calling his name. "It ist.." Kurt said quietly. Now he was trying hard to figure out a way to tell why he was calling. "Oh Kurt! I can't believe it's really you.. How are you? We didn't think you would really call us but it was a good idea to give you the phone after all!" Storm said, sounding really happy. "Yes.. I... I called because I need help with somesing" Kurt said. "Help? Of course.. How can we help?" Storm asked, this time sounding slightly worried. "Has something happened to you? Are you alright?" she asked. "No.. no, I'm fine.. But I have hier someone who's not" Kurt said, and after that he explained everything that had happened last night. Storm was quiet for a while after Kurt had finished talking. "So you want to bring her here, don´t you?" Storm finally asked. "Yes.. I mean.. If that would be alright.. I can't help her hier and she is dying" Kurt explained hoping that the X-Men would help. "Well.. I must ask Xavier first, but I think we can help you. I'll call you back soon, alright?" Storm said to Kurt. "Of course. Bye now" Kurt answered. "Bye, Kurt.." Storm said and after that Kurt closed his phone. Now he had nothing else to do than wait.

Luckily Kurt didn't need to wait long. Storm called back quite quickly, and Kurt was happy to hear what she was telling him. Xavier had promised to help Cats, and Storm and Wolverine would come to get Kurt and Cats to Xavier's school as fast as they could. Kurt just hoped that Cats would still be alive when they arrived, because she seemed to be getting worse very quickly. Kurt sat next to Cats while he was waiting for Storm and Wolverine. Every now and then Kurt tried Cats' forehead to check how bad her fever was. He wasn't sure whether or not he was just imagining, but he felt that each time her forehead felt a bit more warmer.

Kurt felt that it took ages for Storm and Wolverine to arrive. But finally they were there. Suddenly the doors of the church opened, and Kurt heard a familiar voice calling him. It was Wolverine. "We're over hier!" Kurt shouted, and turned towards Cats again. "Cats, wake up" he said and slightly shook her trying to make her wake up. But Cats didn't move. "Cats?" Kurt asked looking worried. She was still breathing, but not very well. "Don't die now" Kurt said, tied his arms around Cats and lifted her up. Then he started to walk towards Storm and Wolverine. "Kurt!" Storm said when she saw him coming towards them. "How is she?" she added when she noticed that Cats didn't seem to be awake. "Not well. And she is getting worse all the time" Kurt said. He was now standing right in front of the two. Somehow he felt a bit unreal at the moment, he just couldn't believe that he was now seeing Storm and the others again. "Well we shouldn't waist any more time then. Come on, let's get out of here" Wolverine said and started to walk back out. Kurt and Storm followed him. "Kurt.. It's nice to see you again" Storm said quietly. Wolverine looked at her showing a face that showed that it wasn't time for that now. Kurt smiled slightly to show that he felt the same way too. But when they got outside the church his thoughts were back in Cats again, and he focused on worrying about her. "Okay.. The plane is not far away. Can you carry her or should I do that?" Wolverine asked. Kurt wanted to say that he could do it, but because he knew that Wolverine was stronger than he, he decided to let him carry Cats. "I zhink we get there faster if you carry her" Kurt said. Wolverine came next to Kurt, and took Cats in his arms. And Kurt had been right, they were now able to move faster. It didn't take long before they were already sitting inside the plane and ready to leave to Xavier's school.


	3. Chapter 3

Cats opened her eyes. At first everything around her seemed to be quite blurred, but after a while she started to see better. Cats noticed that she was lying on some kind of a bed, and that there was some strange cables that were attached to her arms. She quickly ripped the cables away, and jumped up. She looked around. "What the hell.." she mumbled. Cats had absolutely no idea where she was, how she had got there and why she was there. Suddenly she heard someone walking behind her. Cats' blue eyes flashed once, and turned into green animal eyes. To be more specific, her eyes seemed to belong to a cat. At the same time long claws grew to her fingers, and her teeth sharpened. When Cats was morphed, she turned around and jumped towards that someone who was standing behind her, ready to kill them if that was necessary.

Cats was just about to hit her sharp claws to unknown person's head, when she suddenly noticed that she had hit something metallic. She looked at the man who was standing in front of her, and realized that the man had claws too. "Easy there, tiger" the man said. He was grinning slightly. Cats didn't know what to say. "You shouldn't be up yet" the man said looking at Cats. "But you seem to be quite fine, so I guess it's okay after all." he concluded. "Where the hell am I?" Cats managed to say, still pointing her claws to the man. "You're in Charles Xavier's school", the man answered, and when Cats was still looking confused he spoke again. "In New York" he said. "And stop looking me like you wanted to kill me. I don't like that look" he added. "Meow?" Cats said, showed a small grin and winked somewhat flirtatiously. She lowered her claws and was slowly starting to turn into a human again. "Well, tell me... Wolfie.. Why am I here?" she asked. "Wolfie? Wolverine, actually. And you're here because Kurt Wagner wanted to bring you here. Does that name ring any bells?" Wolverine asked looking slightly amused. "Kurt?" Cats asked and tried to remember what had happened. And suddenly it all came back to her mind. "Oh yes.. I see.. I was in Boston, right? And Kurt.. Yeah. Now I remember. So, thanks for helping me, but I'd like to get the hell away from here now" Cats said, and tried to start walking towards a door she had noticed. But she didn't manage to take more than two steps forward when Wolverine had already blocked her way out and was standing right in front of her. "Not so fast. Xavier wanted to see you, and I'm not going to let you go before he has talked with you" Wolverine said. Cats showed a small smile to Wolverine. "Oh.. Is that really the reason you don't want to let me go.. or do you just want to spend some more time with me?" she asked leaning closer to Wolverine a playful look in her eyes. Wolverine grinned slightly. "Yeah, why not" he answered and pulled Cats closer to him. Then suddenly they both heard someone talking. "Excuse me. Did I interrupt somesing?"

"Kurt!" Wolverine said and turned to see the blue mutant behind him. "No, you didn't" he said and showed a small grin to Cats. "Okay.." Kurt said, and obviously didn't believe Wolverine. "Um.. I waz just wondering if she ist alright? And um.. It looks like she is. So I'll go now.." Kurt said looking slightly confused. He had already turned towards the door when Wolverine spoke again. "We'll come with you. Has Xavier already returned?" he asked. Kurt stopped and turned his head so that he could see Wolverine and Cats. "No he hasn't. But he should come soon" he answered, and then opened the door. Kurt walked away from the room. "After you" Wolverine said to Cats and pointed his hand towards the door. Cats didn't say anything, she just walked away following Kurt. Wolverine did so too, and closed the door after him.

It didn't take long before the three mutants were all standing in a small room that was full of other mutants too. They were all staring at Cats, and they sure had waited to see this mysterious mutant that Kurt had told them about. There was a short, quiet moment before anyone spoke, and Cats was the first to break the silence. "What're you all staring at?" she asked, and surely didn't sound nice at all. "Oh great. So now we have a second Wolverine here?" Cats turned to see who had said this, and noticed that it was a man who had strange glasses. She had just opened her mouth to say something nasty to this man, but someone else was faster and Cats stayed quiet. "Scott! Just try to be nice." The speaker was Storm. Scott sighed sounding like he couldn't care less about anything, and then without saying a word he stood up from the chair he had sat on, and quickly walked out of the room. "Sorry. Scott has been a little.. Well, let's just say that we've lost someone who we all loved.." Storm explained to Cats trying to find the right words. "Yeah yeah. To be honest, I don't really care" Cats said, and sat on a nearby chair. "Now could someone tell me who the hell is this Xavier, and where is he? If I understood right I can't leave this place before I have seen him.. And I'd like to get away from here as soon as possible" Cats said while she was checking out everyone inside the room. "Xavier is the leader of this school" said a girl who had a white stripe in her hair. "And the leader of the X-Men" concluded a boy who sat next to the girl. "The X-Men?" Cats said sounding slightly amused. "Okay I think I've heard enough already" she concluded before anyone had told her more about the X-Men. "You didn't tell me when this Xavier is coming back?" Cats said. "He should be hier soon" Kurt said. "He had some things he had to take care of.." he concluded, and was still going to continue his sentence but Cats interrupted him. "Fine. I'll wait. But if it takes long before that Xavier arrives I'll get lost. I'm not going to sit here all day..." Cats said, and just after she had said this the door that lead away from the room opened. "Hello everyone." Xavier had arrived.

Xavier looked straight into Cats' eyes, and there was a small quiet moment again. Then suddenly Cats' eyes flashed from blue to green, and she spoke again. "Stay out of my head" she said with a voice that sounded like she was absolutely ready to kill someone. For a moment Xavier looked amazed, but that look went away quickly. "Very well. Follow me. I'd like to have a small discussion with you", he said, and after saying this he went away. Cats followed him.


	4. Talking to Xavier

**(( It's been ages from my last post here.. O_X But now I'll try to write this more often. I want to get this ready some day. :D ))**

After a short walk Cats and Xavier were standing behind a door. "After you" Xavier said to Cats. Cats opened the door without saying a word, and stepped through the door. She looked around, and noticed that she was now standing inside a room that was much like the previous one. This one just seemed to be someone's private office, and Cats was sure the room belonged to Xavier, who now had entered the room after her. Cats heard the door closing. "So.. You're the boss here?" She asked turning around to face Xavier. Xavier looked somewhat amused. "Maybe you could say that" he answered, then the amused look on his face faded away. "And you're the mutant that has been causing trouble around the country? The one that has been in the news a lot lately?" he asked, and Cats' eyes flashed with sudden anger. "I cause trouble to anyone who tries to cause trouble to me" she answered. Xavier nodded. "I assume that means yes. But you must know that people are getting very annoyed. Especially those who don't like mutants" Xavier said, looking Cats as if he was hoping her to take the hint and promise not to do anything like that anymore. "And..? You want me to stop, right?" Cats said looking amused and irritated at the same time. "You'd be wise if you did so. You're only harming yourself, and all the other mutants. You've done quite a lot killing lately. These are hard times for mutants, because there are people who wish that we didn't excist at all. It would be better if those 'Mutant killed a human' stories weren't written in magazines every day" Xavier explained. "You think I don't know that?" Cats asked. "I'm not stupid", she concluded and Xavier quickly replied. "I know you're not stupid.. And that's exactly why I'm wondering why you're doing this" he said now obviously waiting for a clear answer. Cats stayed quiet for a while. "Because I can" she said quietly. Xavier still didn't talk. "I hate humans. I hate every single one of them. All they do is piss me of with that mutant crap, as if I had no rights at all. What you've seen in the news.. They all deserved to die" Cats said her eyes slowly becoming green as she spoke. "Honestly, I don't give a shit about what people think about me, or any other mutant on the universe. I haven't heard a polite word from any human for my entire life, so why would I treat them nicely? You can think I'm stupid because I don't understand that I'm causing trouble to other mutants when I kick some human ass, but what the hell. I don't care. I only take care of myself, and I'm not going to care about anything else. That's the only reason I'm still alive" she concluded. When Cats had finished talking she had almost completely morphed into her cat-like form, apart from her claws that she hadn't pulled out. Xavier looked at Cats and was surely having many things in his mind. He decided that it was best to end this conversation for now. "You should try to manage your anger better. That fury must have something to do with your other abilities, and they're going to get you in some serious trouble in the future if you can't handle them. Now.. I'm asking you to stay here for a while. I can't force you, of course, but I'd really want you to stay" Xavier said, and while he was still talking he was already moving his wheelchair towards the door. "You want to test me?" Cats asked. Xavier stopped. "You want to see what I can do? What my abilities truly are?" she concluded. "You seem to have a skill to read minds and block other mutants from getting inside yours. I find this very interesting. Mutants don't usually have many combinations of abilities" he explained. "Can you do something else?" Xavier asked. "It is none of your business. I can promise to stick around here a couple of days because I want to rest for a while before getting back to traveling again. But when I feel like going, I will go" she said, and with that she quickly walked out the door. Xavier looked after her a troubled look on his face. "What can you do, dear" he mumbled, and then also he left the room.


End file.
